Tales From Monster Heads
by Jandro
Summary: 10 years can go by much quicker then you think. This group find themselves putting their past to rest.
1. Chapter 1

A Monster Head Story:

Reunion with our sins

The sun seemed envious of the moon as it set the backdrop of the small city. It seemed to rise in the dark sky with haste. Desperate to watch the story that was about to unfold. The moons light gave way to four hooded figures as they walked towards the rundown building. The only thing stopping them was semi-large red headed women. Her body acting as a barrier to the building. Even though her body was hidden mostly by the heavy cloak, the four figures could still recognize who was in their way.

"I thought you would be smart enough to stay away from this place. I guess even my teachings couldn't prepare you for anything that will transpire tonight." The largest of the four figures lifted his hood. His curly hair was immediately picked up by the wind. They bounced around the cold air, as if bathed in the finest conditioners.

"So, do you intend to keep us out?" His voice boomed. His low burly tone matched his broad size. Even though years of eating improperly took its toll, his still maintained a very muscular physique. "We survived last time, we can do it again." The women let her head fall back and let out a long witch cackle. After her obviously forced laugh, she took in a large, raspy breath.

"The time I spent as your teacher was a hellish one. Some of you took naturally to my teachings, others… well… not so much, but as your teacher, I would like to teach you one more thing before you take on this long night. The four of you, even standing together now, have still drifted too far apart. You must find a way to come back together, stronger then before, by embracing your changes." She shifted her body and took a few steps deeper into the shadows, "I will not be the one to try to stop you now." She lifted her arm out and reached for the handle of the door. "They are already waiting for you. If you can make it, I will see you inside." The four figures nodded to her and moved past her. The largest one stopped next to her and grabbed the door.

"I still will never forgive you Mrs. Granger. I never cheated on that Greek mythology test, it was my favorite subject. Yet, you still could not give me the benefit of the doubt that I studied for that test all night. I hope you pay for what you did." He said in a low angry voice. Even though her face was hidden her wide smile could still be seen.

"I have paid for my sins." She grabbed the man's arm and leaned forward. She looked almost nothing like he remembered. Her nose came to a long point. Her eyes where sunken in and had large bags under them. Her face was caked with large amounts of makeup. "I truly am sorry for what I have done, but I have come to terms with that now." She reached in her tuxedo pocket and pulled out small suede pouch. "This will come in hand when you need it most." The man grabbed the pouch from her and stuffed it in his coat. "Alejandro, I know you didn't cheat on your test. I just needed something to make the others feel better for getting poor scores." She said as she let go of his arm. She nodded her head and turned to walk away. Her body shook as she waddled into the shadows.

Alejandro smirked and gave a small chuckle. He walked through the door and let it close behind him. The door slammed shut and the locks rumbled as they fell into place. Looking back at the door he thought to himself.

_Looks like she started to wear makeup. Good for her. _


	2. Skateboard Whoa

Skateboard Whoa

As the door slam shut, it brought a rush of wind in. The wind banged the pots and pans that were hanging around the large man's head. As he let his eyes adjust, he saw the other three waiting for him at the next set of doors. He quickly maneuvered his large body past the stained metal tables to the group. One of the figures looked up to him and gave a quick smirk. "You finally get the closure you wanted from her? She was always good at treating us like her own sons. I guess you was more of the black sheep to her." The large figure blew out a puff of air.

"She just knew I wasn't the one that need as much watching, at least compared to the two of you." The large figure replied. He let his response sit for a moment before giving a smile. "I guess this time all we have is us to watch each other's back." He patted the other figure on the shoulder and then made his way through the door. The other three nodded and then followed him. The swinging doors flapped back and forth as they enter the room, their eyes quickly adjusting to the much brighter room.

"What the hell?!" The hefty of the four figures exclaimed. "This should be the lunchroom. All I see is a bunch or ramps and flipped over tables." As if put together last moment. Oddly shaped ramps litter the room, as if someone tried to build their own skate park.

"Wait. Quite a moment." The last of the figures turned his head and gave a good listen. "It sounds like metal grinding. It's definitely getting louder…wait there are two…No more…MUCH MOOR HEADING THIS WAY!" The grinding finally picked up loud enough for the rest of the group to clearly hear it. They were surrounded. Just as the grinding reached its peak the four doors in the corners of what use to be the lunchroom burst open. Flying in like a bird on fire six figures flew in on what seemed to be very modified skateboards. Sparks flew from the skateboards grinding against the rails of the ramps and skidding across the tables. The temperature in the large room seemed to rise a couple of degrees as the group skated around the room. Each one had hair that went down to at least half there back. Torn up van shoes, patched together with duck tap seemed to be their style. The skaters, as if been rehearsed, all came together in the center of the room. Out of the six the one with the longest hair came to the center. His hair covered his face, and most of the top of his body. He wore skintight jeans but because of his skeleton frame, it was as if they were baggy on him. He lifted his hand and parted his hair to the side.

"Well…well…well. Fancy seeing you guys here. You would think after all the years you would have learned to stay away. Actually, I am kind of happy to see you guys again, especially you two." He lifted his hand and pointed to the largest of the four and the one next to him. "Come now don't be shy. Trust me we are dying to see what you look like now." He gave out a small chuckle. " I mean it's not like you can be like me, the perfect body for skating!"

"Yeah the size of his dick his huge. Like riding a fleshy skateboard." One of the female skaters screamed out.

"Bitch did I say you can talk!?" The long-haired skater yelled back. The girl quickly backed up and got back in line. He turned back to the group. "I mean I guess she isn't lying." He said has he showed off his own body. "So how about it guys. Let us all introduce ourselves, just like old times." The four figures stood quite for a moment. As if communicating through thought, they nodded to each other and then ripped off the cloaks in unison.


	3. Kick Push

KICK PUSH

It was Joes first day in 9th grade. He was waiting outside the portable that was his next class. The hot Florida sun did no favors for him and his long hair. He pulled out his old hair tie and pulled his hair back. As he did this the most beautiful girl passed by him. It was as if she had fallen straight out of hot topic. As she walked past Joe she dropped a small metal flute she was carrying. The flute quickly rolled down the long hot ramp. Joe with his quick thinking threw down his skateboard and raced for the flute before it hit the dirt. He quickly caught up to it and scooped it up. He kicked up his board and caught it. As if he was the coolest guy on campus he slowly walked back up to the girl. "I think you dropped this." He handed the flute back to the girl and gave her a quick smile. The girl had stars in her eyes as she grabbed the flute back.

"Omg you are so awesome! You were able to grab my flute before it hit the dirt!" She gushed to him. "Im sorry I was just so amazed at what you did, I never gave you my name. I am Deborah, it's really nice to meet."

"it was no problem at all. The name is Joe. I have been skating for a while, so it was pretty easy to catch up to it." He boasted to her.

"I guess we have the same class. Id love to stay and chat but my friends are waiting for me up at the front. I hope we can sit next to each other once we get in." She quickly turned around and ran off. Joe watched as she ran. Her thick hips rocked back and forth. Joe smiled as he thought to himself.

"_Man, I'd love to grind on that."_ While he was busy in his perverted young thoughts, he didn't hear the loud and quickly approaching footsteps behind him.

"Yeah man all I did was send he a fucking friend request and she fucking said I had a beluga head." A low voice said.

"Don't worry about her Jandro she was a bitch. We will can just play some Naruto after school and chi… oh shit watch out!" Before Jandro was able to comprehend what his friend was saying, he ran into Joe.

It felt as if a wall had fallen on him. He fell forward dropping his skateboard and fell to his knees. "Oh, damn I am so sorry miss." Jandro quickly put a hand out and tried to help up the person he just ran into. A hand quickly came up and slapped at Jandros. Joe quickly got up and turned around, ready to lay into the man that ran into him.

"Are you freaking blind you piece….of…." The last of Joes words had left his mouth in a whisper. Infront of him stood the biggest student he had seen. The mans curly black hair waved in the warm wind. His golden skin tone shinned against the bright sun. "Hawaiian." Was all he could mutter. He looked into the face of the large man and seen a very angry face looking back at him.

"Yo, what the hell. I was just trying to help you up. Why would you slap my hand?" Jandro stared down what he thought was a very dikey woman. Joe knew he needed to quickly cool down the situation. He built up his courage and gathered his voice.

"Hey man, I didn't mean to slap at you. It was an accident." Joe looked at the towering man. He was taken a back for a second. The look of anger on the mans faced turned into confusion. The man gave out a loud deep laugh.

"Oh shit. I guess I need owe you an apology. From the back you looked like a small frail girl." Jandro blurted out. Small groups of snickering came from behind Joe. He quickly turned around seeing Deborah staring at him with a wide grin on her face. Anger and embarrassment filled his eyes. He stood there, trying to not let his anger boil over, but the more he held it in the more it became something different.

"You stupid fucking Hawaiian! I swear you and your friend will pay! You haven't seen the last of Skateboard Joe!" Joe yelled out. Before anyone could say anything else, he quickly pushed pass the two and ran down the ramp. He quickly grabbed his skateboard and took off towards the main part of the school. He ran to the nearest door and made his way inside. He looked around and took a couple steps toward the center of the room. He quickly realized that he had found the school cafeteria. He slammed his skateboard down on one of the tables sending sparks everywhere. Threw his anger he felt a small piece of relieve. Again he slammed it against the table sending sparks even further. He kept at this until his skateboard had split in half. At the end he wore a smile on his face. " I promise I will make the both of them pay. I don't care how long it takes, they and everyone they know will feel what I felt today!" Joe yelled. It was a that point he realized what his anger had become. It had now formed into a plan in the deepest parts of his mind. A plan for revenge.

14 years later

The four heavy cloaks landed with a thud. A long sigh came from biggest of the group. "Joe I can't believe you are still holding on to that anger. It was a mistake that I apologized a long time ago for." Joe threw his skateboard down on the ground and planted a foot on it.

"You see you may have apologized already, but you have yet to pay for what you have done. Today is the day I ride my skateboard over your corpse, and you friends will pay the price for staying at your side!" Joe yelled at him He lowered his body and put his leg in a push off position. The group of skaters behind him saw this and ready themselves as well. "If you want to run now is your chance…Jandro!"

"I really wish it didn't come to this." Jandro muttered to himself. He leaned his shoulder down and allowed a large backpack to fall to his side. It gave a loud metal clank and tumbled over. Two large shoes fell out with inked drawings on the side. "I never wanted to use the air Jandros again, but it seems I must." He quickly put on the shoes and stood back up. He looked to his left and right and smirked. It seemed his friends had gotten ready as well. "Corey, Kevin, and Tommy, lets finish this quick." Jandro took a wide step forward. The ground around him shook and piece of rubble popped out. The walls of the cafeteria seemed to bend in and snap back to where they should be. "Time to kick ass like chit." He mumbled under his breath.


End file.
